


To Cast a Beautiful Net

by asslord



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Spirit OC, Y'all why dont we have more spirit explorations my guys, following how spirits can learn and grow outside of the fade n such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asslord/pseuds/asslord
Summary: Justice had always known what to do and acted on instinct until he took a form outside of the fade. The will of a spirit is easily influenced especially around so many opinionated parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love cole so much but I really want more interaction with spirits beyond the fade and newer spirits that don't predate the breach

When Justice was first formed in the fade they were already aware of their purpose but not to the extent of older spirits, their interactions with other spirits in the fade was minimal other than the occasional wisps. They actually had no interaction with something substantial until they met Alas. 

Justice was young when they met Alas in the fade by wandering into his dream. A golden field littered with hallah and aravels strewn across the scene, the sun softly shining, warming the field. It was Alas's perfect scenario replicating the spring day before he was taken to the circle. Alas, a new circle mage was extremely defensive, yelling for Justice to leave for he feared that they were a demon.

While Alas tried to remove Justice from his dreams, subconsciously he was calling out to them. A Dalish forced into a circle, a free soul forced into a cage of thorns.  Justice's third visit to Alas was... Different from the rest. While Justice had never tried to initiate contact, Alas did. 

"What are you exactly?" Alas spoke to Justice for the first time instead of yelling but with a cautious tone.

"I am Justice." They replied softly 

"What does that mean?" Alas questioned, obviously the circle only educates mages against demons. 

"I... don't know?" Justice has never interacted with organic life forms from outside of the fade so questions were .... new.

"You don't know?" Alas scoffed 

"I've... never been asked that before." Justice replied becoming increasingly confused by the interaction. 

"Alright, I guess I'll ask something else then. You're not a demon right?" Alas changed the subject 

"I don't believe so." Justice answered slowly 

"Well is there anything you do know?" Alas sneered 

" _This is unfair, Keeper said that Templars knew not to take mages from the Dalish. I even waited for my Vallaslin to perform magic outside the clan. Templars know better! This is unjust!_ " Justice mimicked Alas's thoughts as he was taken from his clan 

Alas was shocked awake and forcefully removed from the fade. 

 

* * *

 

"As you all know there's been a lot of talk about mages rebelling against the circle and we'd like to remind you that any mage who even thinks about the rebellion will be struck down before you can even blink. I mean honestly do you really think you'd make it without us?" Knight Captain Elliott jeered from the podium placed in the circle for morning announcements and by announcements they mean "do what I say or I'll punish you" reminders 

"Our Templars will show no mercy to the traitors. Now! Since thats over we have some newer mages present so let's remind them of the rules we have set!" He grinned sadistically  "Do not make eye contact with the Templars, do not speak to the Templars unless you are spoken to, you have a scheduled eating time. Use it. Bathroom breaks will be supervised along with your scheduled showers." He continued to prod the nervous mages

"Is my breathing supervised as well!" Alas snarked from the crowd 

"Ah? Not every day does a mage offers themself on a silver platter, Knight Rhys? Bring him up here please." Elliott grinned from ear to ear 

 Knight Rhys made his way through the crowd as the mages parted leaving Alas standing tall trying to look confident in the face of punishment, that is until Knight Rhys knocked him off his feet and actively dragged him to the Knight Captain.

"Oh ho, the Dalish? Still some fight in you huh? Don't worry... we'll be fixing that." Elliott chuckled getting closer to his ear with every word he spoke 

In the blink of an eye Knight Commander Elliott had Alas pinned to the ground on his stomach, Elliot's knee weighed heavily on his spine, pinning his wrists with one hand, with other clasped dangerously around his neck. 

"Those who break the rules are scum. I'm stronger than you, I'm faster than you, and I'm smarter than you. In here, in this circle, I am your maker." Elliott growled loud enough for the mages to hear 

"Knight Bryier, the mage bane please." Elliot held the hand previously on Alas's throat out for the bottle of the extremely harmful liquid, Alas after hearing those words tried to fight back but could only attempt to wiggle Elliott off his back. 

Elliott quickly got off of Alas's back and ordered the other Templars to hold him down 

"Now, I'm going to pour this in your mouth and you're going to swallow it or I will  **make** you swallow it." Elliott snarled as he pried Alas's mouth open.

Alas managed to snatch his arm away from one of the Templars holding him down and got one good shot in, socking Elliott in the jaw before the Templar scrambled back to pin his arm down. 

Alas's felt the overwhelming feeling of a purge over him and felt completely helpless as his energy drained and Elliott finally poured the mage bane down his throat. 

"Let this be a lesson to you all. I do not tolerate disrespect, Grand Enchanter Celeste? Please take him away." Elliott stood in front of the now cowering mages, stepping aside and dismissing the Templars. Celeste made her way up to check on Alas as he stared at the sky dancing, in and out of consciousness before completely passing out. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short its been in my drafts for a while and i actually kinda like it so i didnt want it deleted. anyways merry crisis, happy hanukkah to my shalomies and happy holidays to the rest of my ho ho hoes n plEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES IF I READ THIS OVER AGAIN LATER N FIND A TYPO U GUYS DIDNT POINT OUT I WILL BE THOROUGHLY EMBARRASSED


End file.
